Chuck vs the future
by series-fanfic
Summary: Sarah n'a jamais retrouvé ses souvenirs mais elle vit malgré tout avec Chuck. Dans cette histoire, vous verrez leur vie ensemble. Charah tout du long. Il s'agit principalement de fluff mais il y a quand même quelques missions. Avec bien sûr tous les personnages que l'on adore : Casey, Morgan, Ellie, Capitaine Trop Top... Le résumé est nul mais j'espère que l'histoire sera mieux.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Chuck et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

– – – – –

Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Sarah avait perdu tous ses souvenirs et elle savait à présent qu'elle ne les récupérerait sûrement jamais. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sur la plage avec Chuck et qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser après qu'il lui ait raconté leur histoire, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait rester près de lui. Elle ne ressentait pas les sentiments qu'il avait décrits mais si elle avait connu un amour aussi fort qu'il le disait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient recommencer de zéro.

Et elle avait eu raison. Ils avaient commencé par se voir de temps en temps, quand elle n'était pas en mission pour la CIA qui avait accepté de la reprendre, puis plus régulièrement. Chuck l'avait à nouveau invitée pour un premier rendez-vous, puis un deuxième et ils avaient fini par arrêter de compter. Petit à petit, Sarah Walker était retombée amoureuse de Chuck Bartowski.

Depuis un an et demi, Sarah avait quitté la CIA et travaillait pour Carmichael Industries aux côtés de son mari, de Morgan et de Casey. Ils avaient eu des périodes plus ou moins difficiles, des missions plus ou moins dangereuses, mais ils s'en sortaient toujours.

A présent, ça faisait quatre mois qu'ils avaient renouvelé leurs vœux. Sarah n'avait aucun souvenir de leur mariage mais elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir du jour où elle avait promis de rester auprès de Chuck jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Étant déjà mariés, ils avaient décidé de renouveler leurs vœux en faisant une grande cérémonie où Sarah serait en robe de mariée, la même que la première fois. Chuck, qui se souvenait de son mariage avec Sarah, l'avait fait pleurer en lui disant qu'il souhaitait se remarier avec elle aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.

– – – – –

Sarah sortit du vestiaire et se mit devant le miroir. Elle s'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de décider que la robe qu'elle avait choisi convenait au gala de ce soir. Ils avaient pour mission de récupérer une clé USB qui contenait toutes les informations sur Arthur Mendel, un trafiquant d'armes qui fournissait plusieurs organisations malfaisantes. En l'arrêtant, ils permettraient d'éviter beaucoup de morts.

\- Wow ! Madame Bartowski vous êtes magnifique, s'exclama Chuck en entrant dans la pièce.

Il portait un smoking noir et un nœud papillon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, monsieur Bartowski.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un immense sourire éclaira chacun de leur visage. Chuck s'approcha et entoura Sarah par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement se fasse entendre. Ils regardèrent dans le miroir et virent Casey qui se tenait derrière eux avec un air mécontent. Après que le couple se soit séparé, il fit un signe de tête et sortit. Chuck et Sarah soupirèrent et partirent après lui.

– – – – –

Une musique discrète était jouée par un orchestre qui se trouvait sur une estrade au bout de la salle et un buffet avait été placé près du grand escalier. Chuck goûtait tous les hors-d'œuvre qui passaient près de lui. Sa femme, quant à elle, fixait chaque personne afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Un fois sûrs que tout était sécurisé et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'imprévu, ils prirent les escaliers et se mirent à chercher la chambre d'Arthur.

Ils avaient étudié les plans de la maison avant de partir en mission, ce qui leur facilita grandement la tâche. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et fouillèrent dans les placard. Alors qu'elle venait de trouver la clé USB, Sarah eut un vertige et se retint au bureau qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Chuck, voyant sa femme appuyé contre le meuble, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu eu la tête qui tournait mais c'est passé. On doit vite sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un monte.

\- D'accord.

Chuck décida de garder un œil sur Sarah mais ouvrit la porte malgré tout. Elle sortit et il referma derrière lui. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des escaliers, ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher et ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Au moment où deux hommes entraient dans leur champ de vision, Chuck colla Sarah contre le mur et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas difficile.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous séparer, dit Casey dans leur oreillette.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et rirent doucement. Sarah prit la main de Chuck et le mena en bas des escaliers et jusqu'à la porte de service. Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent devant le camion où les attendait Casey. Il démarra et ils partirent pour le château.

Un fois arrivés, ils commencèrent un debriefing avec le général Beckman. Leur client était la CIA mais comme ils connaissaient déjà le général, c'était toujours avec elle qu'ils traitaient. Beckman les félicitait pour leur travail bien fait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Bartowski, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, votre femme m'a l'air très fatiguée.

Chuck ouvrit des grands et se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir Sarah qui s'était endormie et avait la tête posée entre ses bras. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et cela l'inquiéta.

\- Je suis désolé général, s'excusa-t-il. Vous avez raison, je vais ramener Sarah.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, assurez-vous seulement que Sarah va bien. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude et c'est très troublant.

\- Bien sûr général. Au revoir.

Beckman ne répondit pas et déconnecta directement la communication. Casey s'éclipsa sans dire un mot et quitta le château avant que Chuck ait pu lui dire au revoir. Il rangea les quelques affaires qui avaient été utilisée ainsi que la robe que Sarah avait portée pour la soirée et qu'elle avait enlevée en arrivant. Il éteignit également la plupart des lumières avant de se tourner vers sa femme et de soupirer. Il détestait avoir à la réveiller mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la ramener chez eux.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et poussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et lui parla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Chuck l'aida à se lever et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture. Sarah ne se rendormit pas dans la voiture mais resta silencieuse. Ils finirent par arriver chez eux.

La maison était celle qu'ils avaient trouvée quelques années plus tôt, avec une porte rouge et une palissade. Ils avaient laissé gravé leurs initiales et dès qu'ils passaient devant l'encadrement ils souriaient. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers leur chambre. Chuck alluma la lumière alors que Sarah se jetait à moitié sur le lit. Elle retira ses vêtements et enfila un tee-shirt de Chuck avant de se glisser sous la couette et de s'endormir aussitôt.

Chuck se mit en pyjama aussi et la rejoignit. Il l'observa de longues minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

– – – – –

C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue ou pas. Sinon j'espère juste que ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, Chuck ne m'appartient pas. Peut-être qu'en le voulant vraiment ça arrivera mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mission Arthur Mendel et aucune nouvelle affaire ne semblait se présenter. Chuck travaillait au Buy More et Sarah s'occupait comme elle pouvait au château. Elle avait fait les comptes trois fois, classé tous les dossiers, tout nettoyé de fond en comble, s'entraînait tous les jours mais elle était prête à exploser. Il lui fallait une mission et vite.

Pour ajouter à cette semaine trop calme à son goût, elle avait beau ne pas faire grand-chose, elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle avait eu le temps de faire des siestes mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas récupérer son énergie.

Pour le moment, elle se trouvait dans la salle des armes du château et finissait de ranger le fusil avec lequel elle s'était entraînée. Elle regarda l'heure : 11h19. Chuck serait bientôt en pause-déjeuner et elle souhaitait manger avec lui. Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta le château. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent quand elle fut sortie. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de projection du Buy More.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Lester, qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il la regarda de bas en haut, poussa un long soupir et partit rejoindre Jeff. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à chuchoter tout en la regardant. Elle décida de les ignorer. Après tout, il s'agissait de Jeff et Lester, deux des personnes les plus étranges qu'elle ait jamais vues. Elle avança dans les rayons à la recherche de son mari et le trouva dans l'allée centrale en train de parler à Morgan.

\- Sarah ! s'exclama ce dernier. Tu viens avec Chuck ce soir pour regarder Indiana Jones ? Il y aura Alex aussi.

\- Désolée Morgan, je n'ai pas très envie aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais rester tranquillement à la maison. Mais profitez de votre soirée.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois et pour bien comprendre l'importance de ce film il faut le voir au moins cinq fois. Il y a les voix des acteurs, la lumière, le décor, la musique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, chérie ? intervint Chuck.

Il savait que si Morgan continuait comme ça il en aurait pour des heures.

\- Je voulais te proposer de manger avec moi, si tu n'es pas trop occupé. Et d'après ce que je vois tu as l'air plutôt libre.

En effet, le Buy More était presque vide. Les seuls clients du magasin étaient une vieille dame et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec sa fille. Il y avait largement assez de vendeurs dans le magasin pour que Chuck puisse partir pendant une heure.

\- Un repas avec ma femme ! Même si le magasin était rempli je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde !

\- Bien, alors on y va. A plus tard Morgan.

\- Oui, oui, à plus tard.

Sur ce, Chuck et Sarah quittèrent le Buy More main dans la main.

– – – – –

Chuck et Sarah avaient pris une pizza végétarienne sans olives à emporter et s'étaient installés dans un petit parc pour manger. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi et se moquaient régulièrement l'un de l'autre. Il était à présent l'heure pour Chuck de retourner travailler. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de mettre le carton et les serviettes à la poubelle, le téléphone de Sarah se mit à sonner. Chuck lui libéra les mains et elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche. C'était Ellie qui appelait.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Sarah, je te dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout. On vient de finir de manger avec Chuck et il retourne au travail alors je suis tout à toi.

\- Oh ! d'accord. Je voulais vous inviter tous les deux à venir à la maison ce soir.

\- Chuck a une soirée cinéma prévue avec Morgan, donc on peut peut-être déplacer…

\- Pas de problème, tu viendras toute seule. On fera une soirée entre filles, Devon est de garde cette nuit.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es comme ma sœur, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas passer du temps avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu voulais surtout voir Chuck.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je t'attends à 19h.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avait raccroché.

Sarah regarda Chuck qui avait un sourire sur le visage en voyant l'air étonné de Sarah. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler quand elle eut soudain horriblement mal au cœur. Elle se précipita vers la poubelle la plus proche et rendit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée. Aussitôt alarmé, Chuck se plaça auprès d'elle et lui attrapa les cheveux pour dégager son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sarah releva la tête et adressa un minuscule sourire à son mari.

\- Je vais te raccompagner à la maison, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, non c'est bon, répondit Sarah. Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, j'ai juste trop manger à mon avis. Retourne au travail et je t'appelle si ça ne va pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon…

Il n'était pas convaincu mais ne protesta pas plus. Sarah était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Chuck lui donna une bouteille d'eau et elle but un peu. Après quelques minutes, il lui prit la main et ils se rendirent ensemble au Buy More.

– – – – –

Sarah avait décidé de rentrer chez elle au cas où elle se sentirait de nouveau mal. Elle avait allumé la télévision et était devant une émission de décoration depuis plus d'une heure. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer progressivement et cessa de lutter, laissant le sommeil l'envahir.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Chuck en rentrant du travail en fin d'après-midi. Il s'accroupit devant elle et repoussa une mèche blonde de son visage. Il voyait ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières fermées et elle commençait à s'agiter. Ne sachant pas s'il devait la réveiller, il resta quelques minutes à l'observer mais elle finit par se calmer. Il déposa une couverture sur elle et partit prendre une douche. Morgan ne devait pas tarder à arriver et il avait quelques préparations à faire. Sortir les chips, des boissons, des films… bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce n'était pas rien non plus.

– – – – –

Un bruit régulier venait troubler le sommeil de Sarah. Elle espérait qu'en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas celui-ci allait disparaître. Quand ce fut le cas, elle soupira de contentement mais ce fut de courte durée. Quelques secondes après il recommença. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle se releva lentement et décrocha.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Sarah ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'attends depuis déjà trente minutes, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Ellie ? Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie et je n'avais pas mis de réveil. Mais je n'étais pas censée m'endormir alors il n'y a aucune raison pour…

\- Sarah ! s'exclama Ellie à l'autre bout de la ligne. Calme-toi ! Tout va bien. Si tu es fatiguée on peut reporter à une autre fois.

\- Non, non, je suis là dans quelques minutes.

\- Comme tu veux, à tout de suite.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Sarah fixa son téléphone quelques secondes puis se mit debout. Elle quitta l'appartement en emportant uniquement ses clefs et son portable. Elle avait probablement les cheveux emmêlés et l'air fatigué mais elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre Ellie plus longtemps.

– – – – –

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Je n'y connais rien en armes alors je suis désolée si c'est pas très développé à ce sujet.

Comme je refuse qu'Ellie et Trop Top soient partis, j'ai décidé qu'ils vivaient toujours à côté de chez Chuck et Sarah.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Chuck, Sarah, Ellie… ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Lorsqu'elle avait sonné chez Ellie, Sarah s'était retrouvée face à une Ellie surexcitée avec Clara dans les bras. La petite fille venait de fêter ses quatre ans. Dès qu'elle vit sa tante, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tata ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué crapule !

\- Clara, tu aurais au moins pu attendre que Sarah soit rentrée, dit Ellie en souriant à sa belle-sœur.

Elle se poussa de l'encadrement pour laisser passer Sarah puis ferma la porte. Sarah avança jusque dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec Clara sur ses genoux. La petite entreprit alors de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant les deux dernières semaines. Ellie et Sarah était assises l'une à côté de l'autre et écoutaient attentivement chaque mot de la petite fille.

Lorsque Clara eut finit son histoire, elle se leva d'un bond et partit jouer dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Ellie observait Sarah d'un air suspicieux et cette dernière, mal à l'aise, tentait de l'ignorer.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa Ellie. Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

\- Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite.

Ellie se leva et partit dans la cuisine avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre à la main. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet et Sarah comprit qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Elle aida alors son amie à sortir les assiettes et les couverts. Alors que la table venait d'être mise, Clara arriva en courant dans le salon avec une petite boîte cachée derrière son dos.

\- Tata ? Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de vraiment bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Clara lui fit alors signe de se pencher avec un air conspirateur. Sarah s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de sa nièce. La petite montra alors ce qu'elle cachait et un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sarah.

– – – – –

Ellie, Clara et Sarah étaient toutes les trois sur le canapé. Clara était allongée avec les pieds sur sa mère et la tête sur les genoux de sa tante, qui lui caressait doucement le cheveux. Elles avaient décidé de manger devant la télévision car Clara avait voulu regarder Hatchi. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt et n'avait pas arrêter de le regarder depuis.

Sarah, quant à elle, le voyait pour la première fois. Au moment où elle comprit que le chien attendait devant la gare sans savoir que son maître n'allait jamais revenir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte jusqu'au moment où Clara essuya une larme de son petit doigt. Étonnée, Sarah s'essuya le visage pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Elle jeta un regard vers Ellie qui semblait totalement absorber par le film. La suite du film se passa sans d'autres larmes, même si Sarah avait envie de pleurer dès qu'elle voyait le chien.

Lorsque la musique de fin se fit entendre, Ellie annonça qu'il était l'heure que Clara aille se coucher. La petite protesta un peu mais finit par accepter car elle commençait à tomber de fatigue. Alors qu'Ellie emmenait sa fille dans sa chambre, Sarah décida de commencer à ranger. Elle débarrassa la petite table du salon et mit toute la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de commencer à la nettoyer.

Elle avait lavé la moitié lorsqu'Ellie la rejoignit. Le silence régnait dans la petite cuisine et Sarah sentait qu'Ellie avait quelque chose à dire. Après tout, Ellie était douée pour un tas de choses, mais cacher ses sentiments et ses intentions n''était pas l'une d'elles. Elle finit donc de rincer les assiettes et de les mettre à sécher avant de se retourner vers Ellie. Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes puis Ellie se mit à parler.

\- Sarah, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu vas sûrement les trouver un peu bizarre mais je ne peux plus me retenir, il faut que je sache absolument.

\- Hum… d'accord, mais…

\- Super ! s'exclama Ellie, coupant Sarah en plein milieu de sa phrase. La première, et je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça, est-ce que tu as du mal à mettre tes soutien-gorge ? J'ai l'impression que tes seins sont plus gros que d'habitude.

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée pendant une longue minute. Même si elle savait qu'Ellie pouvait être assez directe, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Je ne… je… je ne sais pas trop, peut-être un peu, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te font mal ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plus inconfortable que douloureux.

\- Tu as été malade récemment ?

\- Comment tu… ? commença à interroger Sarah avant de changer d'avis. J'ai vomi ce matin, pourquoi ?

\- D'accord. Et tu es fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre parce que je n'ai rien fait de la semaine et j'étais plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Mais Ellie, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire le médecin avec moi et explique-moi pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Avant ça, j'ai juste une remarque à faire, c'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer devant un film.

\- Ah… je pensais que tu n'avais pas remarqué. En fait, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et je ne comprends pas pourquoi non plus. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des films tristes. Chuck aurait sûrement refusé de me laisser quitter la maison avant que j'ai vu certains films qu'il aime. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis autant émue et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. En fait, si Clara n'avait pas…

Elle leva les yeux et vit Ellie qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec mon frère, dit-elle en riant. Tu te mets à parler sans t'arrêter comme lui.

\- C'est mon mari, alors ce serait étrange si je ne passais pas de temps avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le problème, tu n'as pas une petite idée de là où je veux en venir ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu me poses des questions et puis tu me fais remarquer que j'ai pleuré devant un film, ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

\- Sérieusement ? marmonna Ellie avant de reprendre un peu plus haut. Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire… je pense que tu es… enfin, d'après moi il serait possible que tu…

\- Mais que je quoi Ellie ? s'énerva alors Sarah.

\- Que tu sois enceinte, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ellie releva le visage pour regarder Sarah mais celle-ci semblait figée. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux et fixait droit devant elle comme si elle regardait au travers d'Ellie. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se doutait que Sarah aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un manque total de réaction. Elle décida alors de conduire sa belle-sœur jusqu'au canapé avant d'entreprendre de la faire sortir de son état de choc.

Au bout d'un moment, Sarah commença à cligner lentement des yeux et elle fixa son regard sur ses mains. Elle resta silencieuse durant une dizaine de minutes puis regarda Ellie, qui la regardait avec sympathie.

\- Je suis presque sure de ce que je dis, annonça-t-elle, mais si tu veux j'ai un test de grossesse dans la salle de bain. Tu peux l'utiliser.

\- Mais… tu te trompes peut-être.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour le savoir. Si on était à l'hôpital je te ferais une prise de sang mais ce n'est pas possible. Allez, viens je vais te le donner.

Elle guida Sarah jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui donner le test. Ensuite, elle l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Prends tout ton temps.

Sarah entra dans les toilettes et fixa le test qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante. Elle savait qu'Ellie se trompait rarement, et c'était justement ce qui l'embêtait. Bien sûr, elle voulait des enfants avec Chuck. Ils en avaient parlé, comme d'une possibilité dans un futur plus ou moins proche, mais jamais de manière concrète. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait la quitter ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux ? En temps normal, elle aurait su la réponse mais à ce moment-là, tous ses doutes venaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle faisait tout son possible pour rassembler son courage. Après un certain temps, elle se décida enfin.

– – – – –

Ellie attendait anxieusement sur le canapé que Sarah la rejoigne. Même si elle était celle qui avait suggéré à Sarah de faire le test, elle était appréhensive. Un long moment passa avant qu'elle n'entende la porte de la salle de bain et que Sarah n'apparaisse. Elle lui lança un petit sourire crispé et comprit aussitôt en voyant son air paniqué. Sarah se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prit un coussin et se le mit sur la tête.

\- Tu as raison, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Tu vas sourire, commença Ellie doucement en ôtant le coussin des mains de Sarah. Puis tu le diras à Chuck, il va sûrement pleurer et vous aurez un beau petit bébé dans peu de temps.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! On n'a jamais parlé d'avoir un bébé maintenant, il va me détester et vouloir me quitter. Et comment je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais plus aller en mission. Je vais devenir grosse et je n'aurais que moi à blâmer.

\- Sarah ! s'exclama Ellie. Tu arrêtes tout de suite de dire ce genre de choses ! Chuck ne va pas te quitter, il est resté tout ce temps à tes côtés. Quand tu as perdu la mémoire il était là et vous avez réussi à surmonter ça. Un bébé n'est pas un problème, et encore moins pour vous. Pour la partie espion, je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais je suis sure que tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Après tout, ton patron est le père de ton futur bébé.

En finissant sa phrase, Ellie fit un clin d'œil à Sarah qui rit légèrement.

\- Maintenant, rentre chez toi et va dormir. Dis tout à Chuck le plus tôt possible.

\- D'accord.

Sarah était tellement fatiguée par tous ces événements qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de protester. Et puis, Ellie n'était pas quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait dire non. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus effrayantes que l'on puisse croiser lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

– – – – –

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je voulais le faire plus court et différemment mais j'ai préféré finir cette partie avec Ellie puisque c'est elle qui a aidé Sarah à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Voilà, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Encore et toujours, Chuck ne m'appartient pas.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Sarah était allongée dans son lit, totalement éveillée. Elle s'était réveillée avant que le soleil ne se lève et n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à Chuck qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Après une longue réflexion, elle avait réussi à accepter le fait que Chuck ne la quitterait pas, il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait être heureux.

Dès qu'elle parvenait à trouver une idée pour tout avouer, elle la rejetait car elle la trouvait soit trop clichée, soit trop compliquée, soit trop ridicule. Elle se retrouvait donc là, sans aucun plan pour annoncer à son mari qu'elle était enceinte et il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Afin de gagner un peu de temps avant de devoir affronter Chuck, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était mince et élancée. Mais ça n'allait pas durer, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son ventre et le caressa avec tendresse. Elle resta là à le fixer pendant un moment. Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant mais pour le moment ce n'était pas très concluant.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Chuck s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'au moment où il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui sourit dans le miroir et elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Chuck.

\- Tu sais que ton ventre est super plat ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Plus pour longtemps, marmonna Sarah.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Je ne comprends pas quand tu parles comme ça.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux un moment puis détourna le regard. Elle sentait le stress l'envahir. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise maintenant ou elle n'en aurait jamais le courage. Elle le regarda à nouveau, prit sa main et la déposa sur son ventre.

\- J'ai dit que je n'aurais plus un ventre plat pour très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes manger jusqu'à devenir énorme ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je dois te dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je t'aimerais toujours mais je pense que toi, tu ne trouveras pas ça très agréable. Et, tu as déjà vu un espion gros ? Ça n'irait pas du tout.

\- Tu sais que tu es fatiguant ? rit-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais je te fais rire.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

\- Tuvasêtrepapa, dit-elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis désolé Sarah, mais je n'ai pas compris. Tu peux le redire plus lentement ?

\- On va avoir un bébé.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase dans un murmure, elle leva les yeux pour regarder Chuck. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit qu'il avait la même réaction qu'elle avait eue la veille. Il la fixait mais ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter jusqu'au moment où les yeux de Chuck se mirent à bouger, passant de ceux de Sarah à son ventre en faisant des allers et retours.

\- Tu peux me répéter ça une dernière fois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis enceinte, on va avoir un…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Chuck étaient pressées contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec fougue durant ce qui lui parut être une éternité puis ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. À nouveau, ils se regardèrent mais cette fois-ci tous deux avaient un immense sourire sur le visage.

En observant son mari, tous les doutes de Sarah s'envolèrent. Il lui était à présent évident qu'il ne la quitterait jamais pour quelque chose comme ça. Les arguments d'Ellie de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sut à ce moment-là que Chuck était véritablement l'homme le plus gentil et le plus patient qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Chuck avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Sarah, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle se regardait avant qu'il n'arrive et le caressait doucement du pouce. Ses yeux se baissèrent et il se mit à genoux pour être au bon niveau. Il releva alors le haut de Sarah pour observer son ventre qui était encore parfaitement plat, comme il l'avait fait remarquer en arrivant.

Il était impatient de le voir s'arrondir et grossir en même temps que leur enfant. Après avoir passé plusieurs instants sans bouger, il se releva et embrassa à nouveau Sarah.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Il faut que l'on prenne rendez-vous chez un médecin pour être sûrs que tout aille bien. Tu sais depuis combien de temps ? se mit-il à dire, avec un air paniqué à présent.

\- Chuck, tu devrais te calmer. Tout va bien. Si tu veux on peut appeler dès que j'ai pris ma douche. Je n'en ai aucune idée mais on le saura en allant voir le médecin.

\- Oui, oui, d'accord. Mais tu es sure que tout va bien ?

\- Tu ne vas pas être comme ça pendant neuf mois ? Ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je veux que tout se passe bien. On va tous faire super attention à toi et…

\- Non, non. Premièrement, on va faire comme si de rien n'était, sauf si je demande de l'aide et deuxièmement, je préférerais que l'on ne dise rien à personne. Enfin, Ellie est au courant mais on peut lui demander de ne rien dire.

\- On verra, si j'ai l'impression que tu en fais trop je t'arrêterai et ce n'est pas négociable, commença Chuck d'un air têtu. Et, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste que ça reste entre nous pendant un petit moment, disons jusqu'à ce que ça se voit.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Je ne pourrais jamais me taire aussi longtemps, je veux le dire à Morgan tout de suite !

\- S'il te plaît, quand tout le monde sera au courant, ils vont réagir comme toi et vouloir me traiter comme une petite chose fragile et c'est hors de question.

Chuck n'était absolument pas satisfait de la réponse de Sarah et cherchait une solution à leur problème. Il se souvint alors d'une chose qui pourrait leur permettre de trouver un accord. Il eut un immense sourire et regarda Sarah dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux, on peut le dire quand ma mère sera là. Elle vient dans un mois et demi donc ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Et d'ici là tu seras prête à le dire au monde entier.

Sarah se mit alors à réfléchir. Si elle refusait, elle devrait tenir tête à Chuck pendant un long moment et finirait sûrement par se disputer avec lui. Si elle acceptait, elle ne pourrait pas attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Et surtout à Morgan.

\- Promis ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es formidable ! Je t'aime !

Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva tout en l'embrassant. Au bout d'un moment, il la reposa par terre en riant mais s'arrêta très vite en voyant l'air soudain inquiet de Sarah.

\- Mais tu as raison ! Et si quelque chose n'allait pas avec notre bébé ! J'ai bu du champagne en mission et du vin l'autre fois avec Ellie et du café tous les matins !

Elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et Chuck ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle semblait entrer dans un état de panique qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir contrôler longtemps s'il ne faisait rien. Il lui attrapa doucement les poignets pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elle.

\- Sarah, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas au courant et tu ne bois presque pas. Je pense que notre bébé va parfaitement bien. Par contre, si tu stresses comme ça tout le temps il risque d'y avoir des problèmes. Maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche et te détendre un peu. Je vais aller faire le petit-déjeuner. On partira ensemble au Buy More.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime.

– – – – –

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop fait sentir. En tout cas, si vous avez des choses que vous voulez voir dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à demander et je ferais tout mon possible pour l'intégrer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Chuck ne m'appartient pas. On a eu deux chapitres avec des tête-à-tête et supers centrés sur le fait que Sarah soit enceinte donc celui-là va changer un peu des deux précédents. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !

– – – – –

Chuck et Sarah arrivèrent au Buy More un peu avant neuf heures. Ils avaient fait le trajet ensemble, comme la plupart du temps et étaient resté chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Sarah était partie directement au château alors que Chuck s'était mis à marcher dans les rayons du magasin.

Sarah était sur l'ordinateur et consultait ses mails. La plupart correspondait à de la publicité et d'autres à des invitations à des événements sur la sécurité ou l'informatique. Elle les mettait tous un par un dans la corbeille quand elle vit l'adresse d'une personne qu'elle avait bien connue. Elle ouvrit immédiatement le mail.

« Sarah,

Je sais que tu ne travailles plus pour le gouvernement mais il paraît que tu as ouvert ta propre agence d'espionnage. J'ai besoin de ton aide au plus vite. Tu peux me contacter grâce au téléphone que je t'ai envoyé.

Carina »

Elle fronça le sourcils en lisant ce qu'elle disait sur le téléphone et se souvint qu'elle avait réceptionné un paquet quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert. Elle se précipita vers la petite boîte en carton et l'ouvrit à l'aide du couteau qu'elle avait attaché à la cheville. En effet, elle en sortit un téléphone jetable qui avait un seul numéro enregistré.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait appeler immédiatement ou devait-elle aller chercher Chuck et Casey ? Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle décida d'aller les chercher. Si Carina lui avait fait parvenir ce téléphone ça devait être important.

– – – – –

Chuck, Casey et Sarah étaient assis autour de la table centrale du château et attendaient que Carina décroche. Ils poussèrent tous un long soupir (même si celui de Casey ressemblait plus à un grognement) lorsqu'ils tombèrent pour la troisième fois consécutive sur la messagerie.

\- Bon, je suis désolé Sarah mais tu es sure que c'est le bon téléphone ? Demanda Chuck.

\- Comment ça ? De quel autre téléphone voudrais-tu qu'elle parle ?

\- Elle a raison Bartowski. Soit Carina se paye notre tête soit elle est en danger.

\- Et alors, on fait quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il y a des clients qui m'attendent.

Il commençait à se lever quand un bip retentit et attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le grand écran. Ils virent alors Carina avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis ravie que tu te préoccupes de mon sort Casey. Quant à toi Chuck, on aura quelques comptes à régler quand on se verra. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à m'abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Carina, intervint Sarah. Tu as quelque chose à nous demander ou tu étais juste en train de t'ennuyer ?

\- Toujours directe Walker. Bon, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Bien entendu vous serez payés, j'ai entendu dire que les affaires n'étaient pas très nombreuses ces derniers temps.

\- Comment tu… laisse tomber, dit Chuck.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas. Bon, je me suis infiltrée avec Zondra dans une agence de mannequin de Miami. Bien sûr ça n'a pas été très difficile. On les suspectait de faire passer des armes à travers la frontière et maintenant on en a la preuve. Le problème c'est que quand on est rentrées dans l'entrepôt, des alarmes se sont déclenchées, des méchants sont arrivés et Zondra a été capturée. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que je la libère toute seule et c'est là que vous intervenez.

\- Donc, tu veux qu'on vienne à Miami pour t'aider à délivrer Zondra ?

\- Tu suis bien Chuck, je suis impressionnée. T'en as trouvé un bon Sarah !

\- Carina, si tu veux notre aide tu devrais être un peu plus gentille, répliqua Sarah. On prend le prochain avion pour Miami.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Chuck. Tu es sure de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Non mais je veux dire, tu sais…

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire Chuck, et je t'assure que tout ira bien.

\- Je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire, soupira Carina. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous allez vite venir ici pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse. À plus !

Elle raccrocha avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de dire un mot de plus. Casey grogna et partit. Chuck et Sarah se fixaient encore dans un défi de regard. Comme à chaque fois, cette dernière gagna et Chuck fut obligé de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ils partirent alors tous les deux.

– – – – –

L'avion arriva à Miami en fin d'après-midi et les trois espions descendirent, soulagés d'être arrivés. Le trajet n'avait pas été facile pour Sarah qui avait eu mal au cœur tout le long. Elle savait que le mal de mer existait mais elle ne se doutait pas que l'on pouvait être malade dans un avion. Ils marchaient en direction des bagages pour récupérer leurs sacs quand ils virent une grande rousse s'approcher d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas emmené Martin ?

Les trois se regardèrent, l'air confus puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Carina.

\- Le petit barbu ?

\- Tu veux dire Morgan, répondit Chuck.

\- C'est ça ! Alors, il est où ?

\- Il est resté à Burbank, il surveille la boutique. Et, je ne pense pas que l'on aura besoin de lui.

\- Je sais, rit-elle. Mais il est tellement drôle.

\- Tu veux rester ici longtemps ou on peut y aller ? abrégea Casey.

\- Toujours pressé. Bien, on y va.

Ils suivirent Carina jusqu'à l'extérieur et s'arrêtèrent devant une Porsche. Ils montèrent et se mirent en route en direction de l'hôtel où ils allaient rester.

– – – – –

Ils étaient installés dans leurs chambres depuis quelques heures et Carina leur avait expliqué son plan pour libérer Zondra. Ils avaient posé quelques questions ici et là mais l'ensemble était assez clair et le plan semblait suffisamment facile à réaliser. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient de retour en Californie avant le lendemain soir.

\- Sarah tu viendras avec moi dans leur salle de détention. Tu feras le guet et si quelqu'un approche tu sais quoi faire. Chuck, tu surveilles les caméras du camion et Casey tu t'occupes des gardes à l'entrée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Sarah s'occuper seule des personnes susceptibles de vous arrêter. Je préférerais venir avec vous, dit Chuck en lançant un regard insistant à Sarah qui l'ignora complètement.

\- Elle est parfaitement capable de gérer ça, insista Carina.

\- Je sais, je sais mais imagine qu'ils viennent en groupe, elle ne pourra pas se défendre seule. Et je préférerais que ma femme rentre à la maison en un seul morceau.

\- Oh ! Elle détachera Zondra et je surveillerai. Ça te va maintenant ?

\- Tu es sure que je ne peux pas venir ?

\- Tu dois surveiller les alentours, au cas où on serait bloquées. Tu seras le seul capable de nous guider jusqu'à la sortie.

Chuck hocha la tête et regarda dans le vide. Ils finirent de mettre le plan au point puis partirent se coucher. Ils agiraient avant que le soleil soit levé mais en attendant ils préféraient dormir un peu.

– – – – –

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je vais juste vous dire à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Chuck ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Sarah se réveilla et sentit le torse de Chuck collé contre son dos. Elle se recula pour être un peu plus serrée contre lui, même si c'était presque impossible. Elle avait besoin d'être aussi proche de lui que savait qu'il ne voulait que les protéger, elle et le bébé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacée par son côté surprotecteur. Elle savait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle-même.

Elle resta éveillée un long moment à attendre que les autres se réveillent aussi pour partir en mission. Elle avait su que Chuck était réveillé quand il avait entrelacé leurs doigts et embrassé sa nuque doucement. Elle s'était alors retournée et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient pleins de sous-entendus. Ils se faisaient comprendre sans parler qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et qu'ils voulaient juste que l'autre soit en sécurité.

Ils se levèrent environ deux heures avant l'aube et se mirent en route aux côtés de Casey et Carina.

– – – – –

Chuck n'en pouvait plus. Il attendait dans le camion et les autres étaient partis depuis près de trente minutes. Il les voyait sur les caméras de surveillance mais sursautait et paniquait dès que Sarah disparaissait, même pour quelques secondes. À plusieurs reprises il avait failli sortir de la voiture pour aller la retrouver mais elle réapparaissait à chaque fois et lui faisait un petit signe à travers la caméra.

Elle se trouvait à présent devant la pièce où était retenue Zondra. Le code qui verrouillait le passage était en train d'être craqué et elle attendait en parlant avec Carina. Cette dernière semblait l'énerver mais il n'y avait rien que Sarah pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour Chuck, il n'y avait pas de caméras dans cette pièce alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Il regardait les images des autres salles quand il vit quatre hommes armés s'approcher de là où se trouvaient les trois jeunes femmes. Il porta aussitôt sa main au micro.

\- Carina, il y a quatre hommes qui approchent sur ta gauche. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sarah je te promets que je te le ferais payer.

Carina porta sa main à son oreille et réactiva son micro.

\- Du calme, tout va bien. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Quand je lui ai proposé d'aller prendre un verre après elle a refusé et a commencé à s'énerver.

\- Rien. Concentre-toi. Ils arrivent.

\- J'ai vu.

En effet, les quatre hommes se trouvaient au bout du couloir où se trouvait Carina. Elle commença à tirer mais ils répondirent et elle dut reculer dans l'encadrement de la porte pour se mettre à couvert. Elle jeta un regard et vit qu'elle en avait eu un. Les trois autres avançaient et tiraient. Elle visa et tira à son tour, en touchant un deuxième, mais ils étaient à présent à son niveau. Elle frappa alors le plus proche d'un coup de pied et le poussa contre le deuxième. Ils furent déséquilibrés quelques secondes et Carina en profita pour assommer le premier.

Le dernier qui restait s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya quelques coups dans le ventre et la fit reculer. Ils étaient à présent tous deux hors de vue de Chuck, dans la salle où était Sarah. Il entendit un coup de feu et poussa un cri.

\- Sarah ? Carina ? Répondez-moi.

Il criait dans le micro et s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à sortir du camion. Quand il ouvrit la portière, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Casey qui le repoussa dans son siège. Il indiqua l'écran d'un signe de la tête et Chuck regarda. Les trois filles étaient en train de revenir vers le camion, Zondra légèrement appuyée sur Carina et Sarah. Chuck poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa complètement glisser dans son siège.

Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la portière et sortit. Les filles arrivaient en face de lui à vive allure. Elles n'avaient pas été suivies mais il valait quand même mieux se dépêcher. Quand elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Sarah lâcha Zondra et se rapprocha de Chuck, qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai vu Carina entrer avec l'autre homme et j'ai entendu le coup de feu. Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu as posé deux fois la même question, rit Sarah.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il poussa une mèche de son visage et laissa ses mains sur ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes puis Chuck reposa ses questions.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sarah. Carina a tiré sur lui avant même qu'il soit complètement rentré dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de sortir mon arme.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle avant de reprendre suffisamment bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. On va tous les deux très bien.

Elle recula ensuite tout en gardant la main de Chuck fermement serrée dans la sienne. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le camion et Casey démarra. Carina leur lançait des regards suspicieux alors que Zondra avait juste l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Eh Walker ! Je savais que Chuck était un peu anxieux mais là sa réaction tout au long de la mission était totalement disproportionnée.

\- Hm ? répondit Sarah à peine attentive.

Elle était collée contre Chuck, qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui donnant envie de dormir. Elle ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour.

\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de dormir après une mission aussi facile que celle-là ? Sans parler du fait que tu sois tellement collée à Chuck que j'en suis presque malade.

Sarah releva aussitôt la tête quand elle entendit toutes les remarques de Carina. Elle n'avait pas peur que cette dernière comprenne ce qu'il se passait, c'était sûrement la dernière personne qui pourrait deviner. Mais elle commençait à être agacée par toutes ses remarques.

\- Tu voulais notre aide et on est venus, répondit Sarah. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de parler pour dire des trucs comme ça ce serait sympa. La prochaine fois je te laisserais te débrouiller toute seule.

Après ça, le trajet se fit dans un silence un peu tendu.

– – – – –

\- Merci d'être venus, dit Zondra en serrant Sarah dans ses bras.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissée toute seule et tu le sais très bien.

Zondra hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'oreille de Sarah pour lui parler.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Carina, chuchota-t-elle, mais je suis contente pour toi. Tu féliciteras Chuck de ma part.

Sarah fut étonnée mais hocha quand même la tête. Zondra lui fit un sourire et monta dans la voiture avec Carina. Les deux femmes se mirent en route et Chuck, Casey et Sarah se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les trois.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'aéroport

– – – – –

Bon, je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Chuck ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien. Le dernier chapitre était effectivement un peu plus court que les autres je pense mais je n'étais pas très inspirée, désolée. Bonne lecture !

– – – – –

Un mois avait passé depuis la mission de sauvetage. Chuck et Sarah étaient allés au premier rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien et celui-ci leur avait annoncé que Sarah était enceinte de huit semaines, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt entrer dans le troisième mois. Elle sentait bien que ses vêtements commençaient à la serrer mais elle pouvait toujours les porter.

Chuck passait son temps à l'observer, pour voir si son ventre avait grossi, si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose… Sarah savait que ça venait d'un bon sentiment et faisait donc de son mieux pour ne rien lui dire. Il y avait malgré tout des moments où elle s'énervait contre lui et il reculait, effrayé qu'elle lui fasse vraiment du mal.

Sarah avait réussi à convaincre Ellie de garder le secret, après de longues supplications et la promesse de lui dire le sexe du bébé en premier.

Mary Bartowski devait arriver dans deux semaines, treize jours très exactement, et Sarah redoutait de plus en plus ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir annoncer sa grossesse à ses amis et priait presque pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas contente d'avoir un bébé, c'était même l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vécue, mais elle avait peur de la réaction des gens. Sarah Walker, espionne internationale, allait échanger ses armes à feu et ses couteaux contre des biberons et des tétines.

Elle relâchait sa frustration et son stress en frappant dans un sac de boxe. D'habitude elle préférait se battre contre une vraie personne mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de prendre un coup dans le ventre alors elle se contentait de cette solution. Chuck était au Buy More et travaillait.

Quand elle eut fini sa séance, Sarah regarda les caméras de surveillance du magasin et vit Ellie qui parlait avec Chuck. Elle avait quelques questions à lui poser et se précipita pour être sure de ne pas la rater. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du magasin, elle fut accueilli par Jeff et Lester. Ils la regardaient fixement et Jeff avait un petit sourire qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Depuis qu'il avait recommencé à dormir dans sa camionnette il était pire qu'avant.

Elle passa à côté de lui et lui jeta un regard dégoûté quand il s'approcha un peu trop près d'elle. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer « Hormones » mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle arriva ensuite au niveau de son mari et de sa belle-sœur. Elle embrassa Chuck et fit la bise à Ellie.

\- Salut Ellie, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'avait déjà entraînée dans la salle de projection.

\- Eh Sarah ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste une ou deux petites questions à te poser.

\- Oh ! Pas de problème.

\- Super ! Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, tu es exactement pareille qu'avant. Si je n'étais pas au courant je ne saurais même pas que tu es enceinte.

\- Mais… c'est toi qui l'a su la première.

\- C'est vrai. Mais par rapport à ton poids, je pensais que tu allais prendre un kilo ou deux mais rien. La seule différence ce sont tes seins qui ont grossi.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû prendre du poids ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non Sarah, tout va bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas grosse. Je pense que tu as un poids tout à fait convenable pour l'avancée de ta grossesse.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- A 100 %.

\- Tu sais que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ? Ne me fais plus jamais des coups comme ça.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Si, dit Sarah sur un ton décidé. J'ai une autre petite question. Est-ce que Mary peut dormir chez vous quand elle sera là ? Si elle dort à la maison elle va forcément savoir que je suis enceinte…

\- Mais je croyais que vous aviez décidé de l'annoncer quand elle serait là…

\- Il faut que j'en rediscute avec Chuck, il va changer d'avis.

\- Je ne pense pas Sarah. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tout le monde sera super content pour vous.

\- Imagine la réaction qu'ils vont avoir ! s'exclama Sarah. Je suis une espionne de classe mondiale et je vais me retrouver avec un bébé. Ils vont croire que je ne peux plus faire mon travail. Il vont vouloir me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Sarah, ma mère est une espionne et elle a eu deux enfants. Tout s'est bien passé et tu le sais. Quel est le vrai problème ?

Sarah fixa Ellie un moment. Elle pensait réellement que ce qu'elle venait de dire était ce qui la gênait mais après avoir dit ses doutes à l'oral elle ne se sentait vraiment pas mieux. Elle réfléchit un moment à ce que venait de dire Ellie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et inspira un grand coup.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire quoi ? interrogea Ellie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui prenant les mains.

\- Être une mère. J'ai passé ma vie à courir après des terroristes et à les tuer. La définition de mon métier était de ne rien ressentir. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu. Viens à la maison ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe ce que je pourrais te dire, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Fais-moi confiance et viens à la maison ce soir. Sans Chuck.

Sarah hésita mais finit par accepter. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Ellie avait derrière la tête, elle lui faisait confiance.

– – – – –

Sarah avait frappé à la porte et attendait qu'Ellie vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne vit personne en face d'elle et baissa le regard. Clara se trouvait là, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est toi la surprise ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. On va demander à ta maman.

Clara la laissa entrer et ferma la porte. Elles allèrent dans le salon et rejoignirent Ellie qui était sur le canapé.

\- C'est elle la surprise ?

\- Clara, ce n'est pas polie de dire « elle » quand la personne se trouve juste à côté de toi.

\- C'est tata la surprise ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial !

Clara sauta sur sa tante qui éclata de rire et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle jouèrent quelques minutes avant que Clara ne saute d'un coup en criant qu'elle avait envie de faire pipi. Sarah rigola et la laissa partir.

\- Bon, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?

\- Tu vas garder Clara ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as jamais dit ça !

\- Je sais. Fais-moi confiance, tu gardes Clara ce soir et je t'explique tout en rentrant.

\- Hm… je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai que des bonnes idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai déjà fait à manger donc tu n'as qu'à faire réchauffer pour vous deux, le bain, les dents, le pyjama et au lit à 20h30. Elle ne reste jamais debout aussi tard mais c'est une soirée spéciale, sa tante préférée la garde.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Super ! Je vais y aller alors. Clara !

La petite fille arriva en courant et s'arrêta juste en face de sa mère.

\- Tu vas rester avec tata ce soir, tu écoutes bien ce qu'elle te dit et tu ne fais pas de caprices, d'accord ?

\- Une soirée entre filles avec tata ? demanda Clara en regardant sa tante.

\- Oui, juste nous deux, confirma cette dernière.

\- Trop bien ! À demain maman. Tu viens ?

Elle attrapa la main de sa tante et essaya de la tirer vers sa chambre.

\- Je crois que l'on ne veut plus de moi ici, rit Ellie. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, répondit Sarah avant de suivre sa nièce.

– – – – –

Elles jouèrent toutes les deux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sarah décide qu'il était l'heure de manger. Elles passèrent le repas à faire des grimaces et à jouer avec leur nourriture. Sarah avait eu peur que Clara refuse de manger ses carottes, qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, mais elle avait réussi à toutes les lui faire manger en faisant passer ça pour un jeu.

À présent, elles étaient dans la salle de bain et Sarah aidait Clara à rentrer dans la baignoire. La petite fille s'était lancée dans un jeu de poissons et de requins dans l'eau et en mettait un peu partout. Sarah était recouverte d'eau mais s'amusait avec Clara. Elle savait que ça arriverait sûrement.

\- Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? demanda soudain Clara.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Super !

Elle se mit à chanter et mimait les paroles. Sarah éclata de rire quand Clara fit un petit « pouf » avec sa bouche en faisant comme si elle éclatait une bulle. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon et lui demanda de la chanter encore une fois.

Elles continuèrent leurs jeux un moment mais l'eau du bain commençait à refroidir alors Sarah décida de la faire sortir. Clara finit de se préparer pour aller au lit et Sarah la borda. Elle laissa la veilleuse allumée et partit s'installer sur le canapé. Elle était à peine assise depuis trois minutes que Clara arriva dans le salon.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé très longtemps.

\- Tu peux me lire une histoire ? Juste une toute petite.

\- Tu promets que tu vas dormir tout de suite après ?

\- Promis juré craché !

La jeune femme se leva et prit Clara dans ses bras. Elle la ramena jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea avant d'aller voir la bibliothèque de la petite fille. Elle choisit l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête et revint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et Clara vint poser sa tête sur son épaule alors Sarah passa son bras autour d'elle pour être plus confortable.

\- Il avait une fois un marchand, qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants…

Elle continua de lire et ne se rendit pas compte que Clara s'était endormie. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa le livre par terre à côté d'elle et observa sa nièce. Elle respirait doucement et poussait parfois une espèce de petit ronflement. Elle resta si longtemps qu'elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

– – – – –

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Pour le bébé de Chuck et Sarah, vous préférez une fille ou un garçon ? Je ne suis pas encore sure à ce sujet. À la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Chuck ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Lorsqu'Ellie rentra chez elle, elle fut étonnée quand elle vit les lumières allumées mais personne dans le salon ou la cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre de sa fille et la poussa. Elle avança vers le lit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible malgré le parquet qui craquait. Elle se pencha au-dessus et vit Sarah. Elle était allongée à côté de Clara qui s'était enroulée autour d'elle, et avait une main posée sur son ventre. Elle avait l'air tout à fait calme et apaisée.

Elle hésita à la réveiller mais elle savait que si Sarah ne rentrait pas chez elle Chuck s'inquiéterait et arriverait en trombe. Elle la secoua et l'appela jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sarah battit des paupières et fronça les sourcils. Quand elle comprit où elle était, elle se releva lentement et sortit de la chambre, suivie par Ellie. Elles allèrent toutes deux dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, dit Ellie.

\- Hm-hm…

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Clara ?

\- Très bien, elle a mangé ses carottes, pris son bain et a voulu que je lui lise une histoire en allant se coucher.

\- J'en étais sure. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes ce soir.

\- Pour que je garde Clara ?

\- Non, pour que tu comprennes que tu étais tout à fait capable de t'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas juste le dire ce matin ?

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas crue et tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, insista Sarah d'un air têtu.

\- Peu importe, maintenant dès que tu paniques un peu tu repenses à ce soir, comme ça tu sauras que tu es capable de tout.

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en baillant. Je vais rentrer, Chuck doit m'attendre.

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et Ellie raccompagna Sarah à la porte. Elles se dirent au revoir et Sarah rentra chez elle.

– – – – –

Le jour que Sarah redoutait tant était enfin arriver. Elle était en route vers l'aéroport avec Chuck pour aller chercher sa mère. Elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Chuck de garder le secret et ils avaient prévu de faire un repas le soir-même pour faire leur grande annonce. Quand il s'était garé, elle avait hésité à sortir de la voiture, mais voyant qu'il l'attendait elle l'avait suivi.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'annonce pour le vol de Mary Bartowski, ils s'avancèrent un peu pour se rapprocher des bagages. Ils avaient décidé la veille que ce serait leur lieu de rendez-vous. Sarah regardait partout autour d'elle pour voir si elle repérait l'agent de la CIA. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et elle se retrouva engouffrée dans un calin aussi intense que ceux d'Ellie. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas et resta immobile et crispée.

\- Sarah ! Chuck ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. On a plein de choses à se dire.

\- On est contents que tu sois là maman. Donne-moi ta valise, je vais la tirer.

\- Merci. Bon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait un dîner important ce soir, c'est à quelle occasion ?

En entendant ces mots, Sarah jeta un regard alarmé à Chuck, le suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avant de répondre à sa mère.

\- C'est une surprise, tu sauras tout en même temps que les autres. Mais ça devrait aller, le repas est dans trois heures.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à sa mère, tu le sais, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir, je t'ai dit que tu allais tout savoir ce soir. Arrête d'essayer de me faire cracher le morceau. J'ai promis à Sar…

Aussitôt, les yeux de l'espionne se tournèrent vers cette dernière avec un air inquisiteur. Elle lui lançait un regard innocent qui mit Sarah extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Sarah, qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment important pour que tu demandes à mon fils de ne rien dire ?

\- Euh… je ne… on vous le dira ce soir, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui.

Mary arrêta de poser des questions et décida de les observer. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise dans sa carrière c'était que si quelqu'un refusait de vous dire son secret, vous aviez de bonnes chances de le trouver grâce à son comportement. Cependant, Sarah et Chuck étaient aussi des espions ce qui voulait dire qu'ils savaient comment garder leurs secrets pour eux.

– – – – –

Morgan, Alex, Ellie, Devon, Clara, Chuck, Sarah, Casey et Mary étaient tous assis autour du repas qu'avait préparé Ellie. Elle savait à quel point le repas de ce soir était important pour Chuck et Sarah et avait donc passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Elle avait demandé à Sarah ce qu'elle voulait manger pour éviter qu'elle ne soit malade.

Mary Bartowski n'avait pas arrêté de surveiller son fils et sa belle-fille et avait à présent une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait rien dit pour éviter de créer un malaise si elle s'était trompée, même si elle était assez sure d'elle. Ils avaient passé le repas à parler de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie pendant qu'elle était en mission.

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, Chuck et Sarah étaient à deux doigts d'exploser à cause du stress. Ils avaient prévu de faire leur annonce à ce moment-là. Quand Ellie revint avec le gâteau au chocolat, Chuck se leva suivi aussitôt de Sarah. Le silence se fit et tous tournèrent leur tête vers eux. Ellie fit un petit sourire d'encouragement à Sarah et se rassit.

\- Bon, commença Chuck. On vous a tous réunis pour une raison. Une bonne raison, même. Enfin je crois que c'est une bonne raison. Si si j'en suis sûr.

\- Chuck, tu pars en vrille, chuchota Sarah.

\- Oui, pardon. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Ellie est déjà au courant, tu voudrais pas le dire à notre place ?

\- Non, rit-elle. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, c'est à votre tour.

\- Sure ? demanda Chuck mais baissa la tête quand il vit le regard de sa sœur.

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha Sarah d'un coup.

Le silence envahit la pièce et tous les invités avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Chuck et Sarah se sentaient très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Clara réagisse. Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de Sarah.

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, répondit sa tante doucement.

\- Je vais avoir un cousin, se mit-elle alors à chanter.

Sa réaction sembla ramener tout le monde à la réalité et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Devon répétait la même chose en boucle : « Trop top ! » et Ellie le regardait d'un air ébahi. Même Casey s'était mis à parler quand il avait pu récupéré l'usage de son cerveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une réaction aussi enthousiaste pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était restée silencieuse : Mary Bartowski. Sarah la regardait et commençait à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction.

\- Tu avais peur de nous le dire ? demanda-t-elle alors en s'adressant à Sarah. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, Chuck mérite tellement de choses et je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour les lui donner.

\- Oh Sarah ! s'exclama sa belle-mère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arriver à Chuck. Tu ne dois pas douter de toi.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Ellie. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour que ça rentre.

\- Et tu en es à combien de semaines ?

\- J'en suis à dix semaines de grossesse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais jouer avec le bébé ? interrompit Clara.

\- Il va falloir attendre un moment avant qu'il n'arrive, expliqua Sarah. Et quand il sera né il sera trop petit pour pouvoir jouer.

\- Oh !

Après avoir discuté un peu plus du bébé, ils mangèrent le dessert et passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble.

– – – – –

Voilà, ils ont annoncé la grossesse de Sarah à tout le monde. J'espère que ça vous a plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Chuck et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout à cause de mes cours.

– – – – –

Chuck, Sarah ainsi que toute leur famille et leurs amis avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique au parc. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Mary et Ellie s'étaient occupées de faire une salade pour tout le monde et chacun se servait comme il voulait. Clara n'arrêtait pas de passer d'un adulte à l'autre pour jouer et tous passaient un bon moment.

Sarah observait son mari et sa nièce jouer au ballon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il ferait la même chose avec leur propre enfant dans quelques années. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. En même temps, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre Ellie et sa mère. Elles parlaient d'une recette à base de poireaux et de tomates. Bien sûr, Sarah n'était pas trop le genre de personne qui aimait parler de cuisine mais elle aimait faire à manger pour Chuck de temps en temps.

Chuck lui lança un regard et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle décida alors qu'elle en avait marre d'être assise à ne rien faire et le rejoignit. Elle s'approcha de sa nièce et se pencha pour être à son niveau. Elle mit ensuite sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

\- Tu veux que l'on embête ton oncle ? murmura-t-elle.

Clara hocha aussitôt la tête, si fort que Sarah crut qu'elle allait se décrocher. Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'elles allaient faire. Chuck les regardait suspicieusement. Sarah marcha doucement vers lui, suivie de près par Clara. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Chuck et d'un geste vif le fit tomber sur le dos. Elle était ainsi assise à cheval sur lui et l'empêchait de s'échapper. À ce moment-là, Clara se jeta sur eux et se mit à le chatouiller. Chuck éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes à deux contre moi !

\- Eh oui mon amour, mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères que l'on te laisse seul ? se moqua Sarah. Viens Clara, on s'en va.

La petite se leva d'un bond et tira la langue à son oncle avant de se tourner pour partir. Sarah était en train de se lever quand elle sentit Chuck la tirer par le bras et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir elle se retrouvait à la place de Chuck, complètement bloquée.

\- Laisse-moi partir, rit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi drôle quand les rôles sont inversés, pas vrai ? dit-il en la chatouillant à son tour.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, arrête s'il te plaît !

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur mais entremêlé de rires.

\- Très bon argument, répondit-il en se rapprochant.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils entendirent un petit rire qui leur fit tourner la tête. Clara était toujours à côté d'eux et avait regardé leur échange sans rien dire. Le couple échangea un bref regard pour se mettre d'accord et tous deux se jetèrent sur la petite fille pour lui faire des chatouilles à son tour. Ils continuèrent à jouer tous les trois pendant un bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que Chuck et Sarah partent pour leur rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien.

– – – – –

Sarah et Chuck étaient arrivés pile à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous et avaient été conduits dans la salle d'examens dès leur arrivée. Le médecin les avait rejoint peu de temps après. Ils avaient parlé pendant un moment puis il avait enfin annoncé ce qu'ils attendaient depuis qu'ils avaient appris la grossesse : la première échographie.

Sarah était allongée sur la table d'examen et attendait que le médecin ait fini de tout installer. Enfin, il s'approcha d'elle avec le petit tube de gel. Elle tenait la main de Chuck dans la sienne et regardait attentivement tout ce que faisait le docteur. Il plaça ensuite la sonde sur on ventre et passa quelques minutes à la bouger. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se tourna vers Chuck et Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Il tourna l'écran vers eux et ils virent pour la première fois l'image de leur bébé. Ce n'était pas très net mais ils pouvaient malgré tout voir une petite forme qui était différente du reste. Sarah sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et la main de Chuck serrer la sienne un peu plus fort. Après un petit moment passé dans le silence, l'obstétricien appuya sur un bouton et ils entendirent battre le cœur de leur enfant.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le médecin ait fini de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire puis il éteignit la machine. Sarah sentit un petit pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son bébé tout de suite mais émit un sourire rayonnant quand il lui tendit des images de l'échographie. À partir de ce moment-là, elle n'écouta plus ce qu'il disait et resta dans son monde à fixer l'image de son enfant. Heureusement, Chuck ne perdit pas une miette des informations du docteur.

– – – – –

Sarah et Chuck étaient assis sur leur canapé et regardaient depuis maintenant deux heures les images de l'échographie. Ils échangeaient de temps en temps des commentaires mais restaient pour la grande majorité du temps en silence. Ils poussaient même par moment des petits soupirs de contentement. Sarah était appuyée contre le torse de Chuck et sentait la respiration de celui-ci. Elle passait sa main sur son ventre en regardant la photo, ébahie par l'idée d'avoir une autre personne dans son corps depuis onze semaines.

\- Tu penses que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Sarah.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais une petite fille avec des beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme sa mère me semble assez proche de la perfection.

\- Ah ? Je pensais plus à un petit garçon avec des cheveux bruns bouclés en forme d'animaux.

Chuck rit à sa remarque et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Leur moment à deux fut soudainement interrompu par la porte de leur appartement qui claque en s'ouvrant. Sarah sauta du canapé et attrapa le couteau qui était attaché à sa cheville. En voyant ça, Chuck la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait toujours son couteau sur elle. Sarah rangea vite son arme quand elle vit que c'était Ellie qui arrivait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez m'appeler pour me dire comment ça c'était passé ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

\- Quoi ? Mais tout va bien, tout est super, répondit Chuck.

\- Et vous pouviez pas envoyer un message ?

\- Ellie, on est rentrés i peine…

Sarah regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure. Elle regarda alors sur l'horloge du salon et releva soudain les yeux.

\- … deux heures ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Vous avez une photo de votre bébé, rit Ellie. Voilà comment c'est possible. J'ai fait la même chose sauf que ça a duré toute une après-midi. Bon, maintenant vous me montrez cette photo ?

Chuck tendit la photo qu'il avait dans les mains et Ellie l'attrapa. Elle resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis releva des yeux remplis de larmes vers le couple. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien ne sortit. Chuck et Sarah échangèrent un regard et fixèrent à nouveau Ellie. Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, elle réussit à prendre la parole.

\- Mon petit frère va avoir un bébé.

Chuck se mit à sourire et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Viens ici Sarah, c'est toi qui le porte ce bébé, tu dois faire partie du câlin.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une étreinte qui dura un long moment, grâce à Ellie qui n'arrivait pas à les lâcher.

– – – – –

Voilà, je n'étais vraiment mais vraiment pas inspirée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal quand même. À la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Chuck ne m'appartient pas.

– – – – –

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis que Chuck et Sarah étaient allés à la première échographie. Elle se sentait plus en forme que durant les semaines qui venaient de passer et elle en avait donc profité pour faire un peu plus de sport et travailler plus longtemps. Chuck faisait toujours autant attention à elle mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il devait la laisser respirer de temps en temps.

Sarah sentait les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et battit des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit habituée à la lumière qui envahissait la pièce. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil à côté d'elle et vit qu'il était sept heures et demi. Elle passa sa main derrière elle, pensant trouver Chuck, mais ne rencontra que des draps froids. Une odeur de pain grillé attira alors son attention et elle comprit immédiatement où était passé son mari.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et repoussa la couette au bout du lit. Elle se leva doucement et avança presque à tâtons pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Elle tourna le robinet et de l'eau froide en jaillit. Elle passa alors ses mains sous le jet et s'arrosa le visage. L'eau froide était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se réveiller complètement. Elle se frotta les yeux et laissa tomber ses mains sur le bord du lavabo.

Ses yeux fixaient son reflet et elle regardait son allure générale quand quelque chose attira son regard. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures et partit en courant dans la cuisine. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Chuck se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce et lui rentra dedans. Il l'encercla avec ses bras et la retint pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux qui volaient autour de son visage. Il commençait à s'inquiéter car elle n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche quand elle réussit à retrouver la parole.

\- Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Ça ! s'exclama Sarah en pointant son ventre du doigt.

Chuck baissa son regard et regarda ce qu'elle montrait. Ses yeux faisaient des allers et retours entre ceux de Sarah et le ventre de celle-ci. Sa bouche était ouverte et il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il posa doucement ses mains par-dessus celles de Sarah sur son ventre. Son geste était tellement délicat et rempli de douceur qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Le ventre de Sarah avait bien sûr grossi au fur et à mesure des semaines, mais ce matin, c'était comme s'il avait explosé d'un coup. Il ne ressemblait plus au ventre que l'on pouvait avoir après avoir mangé trop de pâtisseries mais à un vrai ventre de femme enceinte. Il n'était pas très gros mais avait pris une forme arrondie.

\- Tu étais comme ça hier soir ? demanda Chuck, les yeux rivés à l'endroit où grandissait leur enfant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, rit Sarah.

\- Viens.

Il l'attira jusqu'au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et remonta son tee-shirt pour découvrir son ventre. Doucement, il approcha son visage et déposa un délicat baiser juste au-dessus de son nombril. Il leva les yeux pour savoir si ça avait dérangé Sarah mais l'air heureux qu'elle avait sur le visage lui prouva immédiatement le contraire. Il décida alors de recommencer. Il parsema son ventre de baisers avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Sarah se mette à gargouiller.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de penser à ça.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

\- Je ne sais pas, embrasser ma merveilleuse femme et admirer son corps.

\- Vraiment ? Je viens de doubler de volume et tu dis encore admirer ? se moqua Sarah.

\- Bien sûr, tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre ? Tu es la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vue et tu vas devenir de plus en plus belle.

\- De plus en plus grosse tu veux dire.

\- Non, non.

\- C'est ça.

\- De toute façon, je suis obligé de dire que tu es belle. C'est écrit dans le code du bon mari.

\- C'est la seule raison ? Puisque c'est comme ça on va te laisser.

Elle repoussa Chuck et mit une main sur son ventre pour montrer qu'elle parlait d'elle et du bébé. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et se rendit dans la cuisine. Quand Chuck arriva, elle était en train de se faire des tartines. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Sarah et caressa à nouveau son ventre.

\- Tu sais que je rigolais ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, rit Sarah. Maintenant viens manger, je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui discuter.

\- À vos ordres madame !

– – – – –

Chuck, Sarah et Casey avaient reçu une mission quelques jours auparavant et avaient passé presque une semaine à chercher tout un tas d'informations. Ils devaient récupéré des données volées sur une clé USB. Ainsi, Chuck et Casey étaient infiltrés dans une soirée privée organisée par un baron de la drogue de Los Angeles pendant que Sarah attendait dans le fourgon.

Elle avait essayé de négocier mais depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le premier trimestre, Chuck lui avait interdit devenir sur ce genre de mission. Elle se retrouvait donc à donner des renseignements sur la position des gardes en mangeant de la glace.

\- Je vais passer par le grand couloir, dit Chuck dans l'oreillette. Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répondit Sarah en regardant les caméras.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu aurais préféré venir que tu dois faire la tête, tu sais.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête.

\- Je te vois mordiller tes doigts d'ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas me voir, répondit Sarah en arrêtant de le faire.

\- Je te connais trop, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

\- Concentre-toi.

\- Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, affirma Chuck.

Sarah soupira et ne répondit pas. Chuck était en train de décoder le mot de passe pour rentrer dans le coffre-fort. Une fois à l'intérieur, il devait trouver la clé et repartir sans être vu. Il pénétra dans la pièce et vit la clé posée sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce. Il émit un petit rire et s'approcha. Il observa le socle sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de piège.

Il prit une grande inspiration et souleva la clé. Il resta immobile, attendant qu'une alarme se déclenche mais quand aucun son ne se fit entendre il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il mit la clé dans sa poche et sortit.

\- Casey, j'ai la clé. On peut y aller.

\- Reçu. Walker, je suis là dans une minute, tiens-toi prête.

\- Pas de problème. On démarre dès que vous êtes là tous les deux.

Chuck et Casey montèrent dans la voiture et Sarah démarra. Sarah n'adressa pas un mot à Chuck tout le long du trajet jusqu'au château. Ce dernier lui jetait des coups d'œil mais elle faisait comme si elle ne le voyait. Il savait que Sarah n'aimait pas être mise à part mais elle allait vite se rendre compte qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Elle devait même en avoir conscience mais son besoin de toujours être dans le feu de l'action l'empêchait de l'avouer.

Ils arrivèrent au château et ils allèrent tous dans la pièce principale. Chuck et Casey s'assirent d'un côté de la table et Sarah de l'autre. Leur client arriva peu de temps après et ils firent un debriefing. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les trois, Sarah partit se changer pour s'entraîner et éliminer sa frustration.

Elle frappait dans un sac de boxe depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et continua à frapper. Elle sentait le regard de Chuck sur elle. Il s'avança lentement et attendit qu'elle ait fini pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, dit-il.

\- Oui, soupira Sarah. Mais dès que je vous vois sur l'écran j'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas là pour vous protéger il va vous arriver quelque chose.

\- Mais tu as bien vu que tout s'était bien passé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, il faut juste que j'apprenne à ne pas toujours tout contrôler.

Chuck prit Sarah dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sarah sursaute et s'éloigne de Chuck. Elle avait posé une main sur son ventre et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle fixait son ventre et ne voyait pas Chuck qui paniquait.

\- Sarah ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Non.

Elle releva la tête et avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle se rapprocha de Chuck et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Il retint son souffle, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand il sentit un mouvement sous sa main. Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers Sarah. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Oui, elle rit.

\- Wow !

Il se pencha et embrassa son ventre. Sarah passait sa main dans les cheveux de Chuck tandis que l'autre était posée sur son ventre.

\- Tu as raison, déclara Sarah. Je ne peux plus aller en mission.

Elle n'avait connu que ça toute sa vie mais elle devait à présent penser à son enfant. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais sa priorité était de protéger son bébé. Elle se fit ainsi la promesse de ne pas retourner en mission avant que le bébé ne soit né.

– – – – –

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée pour le retard.


End file.
